This is too complicated
by SilverChaos-Cosplay
Summary: Being bullied as a child Eve became very wary of the male gender. But when a school with hot boys gets put into her all girls school, blood is spilt. With her new camaraderie of the El gang and a hot new teacher that makes her go weak in the knee's, she is gonna see how complicated her life actually is. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfiction is written By ECHO of The Animated**

* * *

In the story the Characters will keep the exact same hair as their official character designs of ElWiki but will be in school uniforms. They will also be their actual ages unless they dont have a specified age and I have to make one up.

I am also going to write in Eve's servants, Oberon and Ophelia, in as a humans in the story to advance the plot so be warned.

* * *

Eve: 17, **Code:Nemesis**  
Aisha: 17, **High Magician**  
Rena: 18, **Trapping Ranger**  
Raven: 27, **Blademaster**  
Chung: 15, **Fury Guardian**  
Elsword: 16, **Infinity Sword**  
Ara: 19, **Little Devil**  
Add: 19, **Lunatic Psyker**  
Oberon: 16  
Ciel: 27, **Dreadlord**  
Lu: 13, **Chilliarch**  
Ophelia: 19  
Elesis: 17, **Dark Knight**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep, Ding Dong, Beep Beep Beep, Ding Dong, Beep beep beep_ -

I slam my hand down hard on alarmclock silencing it. I roll around in my sheets getting comfortable again when, Ding Dong.

"Ophelia can you get the door!" I yell. There is no reply.

Ding Dong

"Ophelia!" I yell not wanting to get out of my bed.

 _DingDongdingdongdingdongdingdong_

I am about to snap. I dont want to wake up. I dont want to get up and Ophelia has probably gone to work already so I am the only one who can stop this torture.

I'm about the through my covers off of me, when the dinging stops. I wait a minute to hear if there is another ring coming, but it doesnt.

I moan in relief as I fall back into my bed and cover up in my blankets fully forgetting I have school. I was about to fall back into a deep sleep when I hear a tap at my window.

 _Tap_

No, this cant be happening. I throw the covers off of me again.

 _Tap Tap_

I make my way across my black shag carpet to my window where my ocean blue curtains are blocking the figure of a person.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

I pull open my curtains and shriek in surprise as I see Aisha, in the tree outside my window, wearing a ghost mask, tap on my window.  
"Aisha! What the fuck are you doing?! That scared me!" I say opening the window.

She removed her mask to show a grin. "Well excuse me if you get scared easily." She said acting as if she was offended, which, she wasnt.

"Anyway," she said not minding that she was in a tree, "I dont want to be late so get ready."

"I'm not going today." I say leaning on my windowsill. My wavy bed head hair falls down over my shoulders into the sunlight.

"What do you mean youre not going?!" yelled Aisha trying to keep her balance to the branch. Actually the fact that she could stand on a tree branch, in a skirt, without any thought of someone looking up her at her was kinda amazing. "Today is the day the guys transfer to our school! How can you not be going!?"

"I just dont want too. I'm tired. I've already taken all of my exams for this semester and the Robotics club isnt even having a meeting today. Why should I go?" I could tell Aisha was pissed at my reply. She didnt like it when things didnt go her way. Especially with boys.

"Why should you go?" she says in a calm voice, "WHY SHOULD YOU GO?!" She ends up yelling. "I'll tell you why you should go! We go to an ALL girls school where males, unless teachers, are not allowed on the campus. We finally have a chance for happiness in this cruel world. For a world without love...and boys, is a world without happiness. Without happiness we will all-" I cut her off before she could say more.

"Yes Yes. Ok. I'll go. just come in before you break something." Aisha motions to come in through the window. "Nope." I say closing the window with a grin. "you have to use the door."

Aisha frowned and made her way down the tree.

I turned around and threw off my clothes(except my panties). Hearing Aisha slam the front door I slipped on my bra and my school uniform neatly tying my tie.

I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth. I analyze myself in the mirror while I brush. My yellow eyes, my white wavy hair that goes a little past my waist, the light blue accents on my cheek bones, the tiny birthmark in the center of my forehead, I dont like it, I dont like it at all and its all their fault. Guys. They make fun of me and say i'm ugly. Its all their fault. Suddenly I remembered, several years ago when i was in elementary school,

 _I've fallen down in the mud. My knees are bleeding, I'm crying, I feel pain. I look up and see the faces of the boys in my class theyre, smiling and laughing._

 _"Haha! Eve's fallen someone should help her up." One of the boys say with a smile. Another boy holds out his hand. I take it, he pulls to help me off the ground then lets go making fall back down. "Oops," he says laughing "sorry Eve my hand slipped on the mud. Why do you have to be so dirty." I cry harder._

 _"Yeah why do you have to be so gross eve." says another boy kicking mud at me. Suddenly all the boys were kicking mud at me while saying "Eve, Eve, disgusting Eve! She is so ugly!" I cover my ears trying to block out the mocking, I still hear it. I scream. Its mixed with fear and sorrow. The boys stop kicking mud at me but I still scream. I cant stop. I want my mother, but she's dead. I want someone to save me but no one will I have no-_

 _Suddenly my hands are ripped from my ears. I stop crying and look up. There was a boy about 10 years older than me holding my hands. He has a sad look on his face and his eyes were watery. Seeing the sad look on his face makes me forget about my pain and sorrow. His looked so much more, like a burden than mine did._

 _"Whats wrong?" I said with a sniffle._

 _He looked in my eyes and smiles. It looked forced as if he was lying. "I should be asking you that." He then squats down still holding my hands. "Why is a pretty girl like you all dirty?"_

 _When he mentioned the word 'dirty' I remembered all that happened and my tears started to fall again._

 _The boy looks shocked for a moment before pulling me into his arms for a deep warm hug. He doesnt say anything he just lets me cry. After what feels like forever I look up at the boy with tears in my eyes and ask, "Why am I so ugly?"_

 _He takes a moment and looks at me with a smile, before running his hand down my cheek. "Why do you listen to people when they call you ugly?"_

"Eve! Hurry up!" My daydream was interrupted by an impatient Aisha. "I know you take forever to do your hair but I'll leave without you!"

"You do that!" I yelled after spitting out my toothpaste and rinsing my mouth. I run my fingers through my hair feeling the knots. No one will know if I don't mention it.

I leap over most of the stairs and into the kitchen. Aisha had already helped herself to the fridge when she slams it shut.

''You ready to do this?" she says crunching into an apple.

"Are you?" I reply getting into my emotionless school attitude. I try to show as little emotion is public as possible. Showing emotion shows people your weakness, then they use that weakness against you.

She smiles at me with an understanding of everything.

She opens the door for me with a bow, "After you, Ice Queen.'' I send her a sharp emotionless glare showing her how much the name was displeasing. I step out into the sun with nothing but the silent honor I had.

* * *

 ** _Please Review. Even if you dont like it, review._**


	2. Chapter 2

This **Fanfiction is written by Echo of The Animated.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

The school was crawling with pretty girls. Everyone had on their best faces. They were all dolled out, with their hair done perfectly and so much makeup they could suffocate a horse. Even Aisha was decked out. Although she had her hair pulled back into the everyday bun she had on eyeshadow and had done an extra good job on her nails.

Having boys come to the school was sending the girls into heat. The boys wernt even here and you could smell the pheromones in the air thicker than rain.  
Aisha leaves me to go over to her other friends, Rena and Ara. Rena was class president and lead bowman in the Archery club. She had beautiful green/yellow hair she would wrap brown ribbons in. She was very similar to a woodland elf.

Ara was the daughter of a big CEO over in korea. She had black hair that was usually tied up into a kinda side ponytail. Her attitude was black like her hair.

 _Ding Dong, Ding Dong...Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

All the girls shrieked simultaneously. That was the class bell meaning, the boys would be arriving soon. I stand in the middle of the walkway as all the other girls run past me into their classes. Im pretty sure that thats the fastest they've run in while, especially since most of the girls at the school voted to get rid of the PE program and succeeded.

At this point the entire hall was empty, so the only thing I could do was go to Homeroom. The Robotics club room was locked so I had no where else to go. I made my way down the hall and slid the door open for class. Everyone was so involved with themselves no one noticed me enter late. Perfect. I walked over to my desk near the window and sit down.

There was chattering all around me. You could hear all the girls, "What will they look like? Will they be hot? I wonder if they have girlfriends? They will absolutely fall in love with me." It was kind of sickening. I shouldnt have come today. I Thought having Aisha with me could make things easier but she's not even in my class.

I put my earbuds in and my Mp3 on shuffle. I look out the window into the quad. Busses pull up in front of the school. All the girls run over to the window and squeal.

People flood out of the busses. Both boys and girls. But most of the girls dont even notice the girls from the other school, But they notice the guys.

The thing about our school is most of the girls that go here are rich girls that have never had to work a day in their lives. They are so involved in the thought of boys that they completely forget that a co-ed school is joining us. Both boys and girls from , as some might call it, a shitty school are going to be joining our classes and normal lives, and because most of the girls here are bitches they are going to get the crap kicked out of them because they picked on the wrong little sister.

Especially Ara, she is either going to get the shit kicked out of her by a gang or she is going to slap them around and they'll become her gang.

Not that I care. if I stay quiet and out of everyones way nothing will change.

The busses were leaving and the last of the new students were making their way into the building. You could hear the yelling and voices down the hallway.

Our homeroom teacher, , walked in with her orange hair held up in a high ponytail. All the girls screamed as, behind her, a tall man with tan skin and golden eyes, who looked too old to be a student walked into the room. Behind him were 3 other boys. One boy had short whitish hair that seemed to have a slight purple shadow, his purple eyes darted around the room as he entered. It was like he was an insane person examining his new cell.

The next boy, well, he hardly looked like a boy. He was tiny and had long blond hair like a girl. He seemed shy and delicate as his eyes avoided everyone elses.

The last boy had bright red hair that was dyed black on the left side. He walked as if her was the leader of a group or gang. All the girls squealed with excitement as he looked at the class and winked.

"Class," said slamming her books down on the desk. She seemed cool and fun out of school but when she was in teacher mode she was….strict. "This is Raven Blademaster, he is the main homeroom teacher at the El Public Highschool, and he is now your new teacher. Treat him well." The class then screamed with girls even jumped out of their chairs.

The teacher took the place where Ms. Ariel was talking after she packed up her stuff. She was supposedly going to banking school like her sister to get a new degree.

He stood quietly emotionless as all the excitement cooled down. Eventually the girls got the hint that he wanted to talk so they got quiet and organized.  
He cleared his throat. "My name is Raven Blademaster but you can call me I am glad to be here with all of you." He didnt smile but all the girls acted like he did.

I turned up the volume of my song to block out the squealing. A girl shot her hand up for a question but he denied her his attention and continued talking,

"These are my students from El High, introduce yourselves." He said looking to the white haired boy.

''Ke ke, My name is Add, we've got a nice bunch of girls here dont we Elsword?"

The red haired boy grinned running his fingers through his hair ignoring Add's question. "I'm Elsword." All the girls sighed with blushes on their faces.

The girly boy spoke up."I'm Chung." his voice was surprisingly deep for someone who looked so feminine. "NIce to meet you."

"Aww he's kinda cute." said one of the girls near the back. Chungs face turned bright red but his expression didnt change.

"There was supposed to be another student joining us today bu-" was cut off by the classroom door sliding open. A girl with long wavy red hair walked in. She had on a pair of large black sunglasses and her uniform was worn loosely. She walked over to Elsword and….slapped him.  
The whole class gasps.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" She screams, "All because of you I was late! I'm your sister! Treat me with respect!"

"I'll treat you with respect when you become a respectable person. And if you are going to bitch at me about you not getting a ride," Elsword says in a calm manner, "THEN GET YOUR OWN FUCKING CAR!" Elsword rams his head and locks his fingers with his sisters. They were like two rams fighting over the same mate. You could see the flames coming off of them.

"Stop that." says as he slams a dictionary on both of their heads. You can hear a crack echo through the room. " Introduction!" yells as he eyes the red head girl and elsword.

The red haired girl took off her sunglasses running her fingers through her hair. She was beautiful. "I'm Elesis." She says in a manner that seemed like she was a queen. "And this," she says throwing an arm around elsword. "Is my little bro." She smiles showing that although the girls are all glaring at her that she will not break and that she will stand strong. Whatever the situation might be.

"I hope you will think of us as your family." He says with a bow. I'm pretty sure all the girls died at that moment. Screams of delight and ecstasy filled the room. SO ANNOYING! I turn my volume up on high and close my eyes. I'm probably going to make myself go deaf, but I dont care.

I glance up again, all the girls are running up to the new students and asking them questions. The girls steer clear of elesis for they know she is way hotter than them.

"Which one of you ladies would like to show us around?" asked Add scanning the crowd of girls for any eye catchers. All the girls raise their hands with giggles and loud, "Me! Me!"

I am sick of this, even music cant block it out. I turn my Mp3 off and shove it in my bag. No one will notice if i leave, theyre too occupied. I get up and start walking to the door when I hear some random girl yell, "How about The Ice Queen does it." I freeze

The entire room gets silent and everyone looks at me. The students, , they were all looking at me. I dont say anything, I cant. If I do it will come out wrong and everything will be ruined.

"Ice Queen?" He repeats. "Yeah" A female student replies "She is the cold, emotionless, Ice Queen Eve." The girl smiles as if she was a gold medal championship person or something.

He scans me up and down with his eyes. He keeps an emotionless expression on making me want to slap him. I'm the emotionless one here. Not him.  
The class remains silent as me and session continues for what feels like several minutes. "Ice Queen Eve." says breaking the silent tension, " You mind if I call you eve?"

The fact that he used my name casually was weird and, an abnormal feeling. "I dont see why not." I reply. I keep my emotionless face on high as I am analyzed by the whole class. Most of the girls ignore me, and I have no problem with that, but when all the girls that ignore you finally notice you. Its under the worst circumstances.

"Well Eve," says, "Where are you going?"

Shit, Im caught, no point in lying. "I'm leaving." I say feeling butterflies in my stomach. It was hard talking when all eyes are on you.

All the students are silent as they look to see expression.

He tosses me a smirk as he asks, "Why are you leaving?"

"I dont need to be here." I say getting light headed. damn stagefright.

"Hmm." replied as he glanced over to the new students. "If you dont need to be here, then Im sure you can show our new students around the school. Right?"

The fact that he asked me in such a manner made me want to slap him.

* * *

 _ **Please review. Even if you dont like it, review.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_This Fanfiction is written by Echo._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

I walk ahead of the other students trying to keep a distance between us. I name rooms as we walk by them, keeping conversation to a minimum.

"This girl is up-tight." said add walking next to elsword.

"Yeah but her body isnt that bad." Elsword replies as his eyes scan up and down my body. "What do you think Chung?" he asks, but Chungs face only turns bright red as he says nothing.

We come to a fork in the hallways. "Which way do you wanna go?" I ask not wanting them to say right. I dont want to show them the club rooms.

"Which way?" Elesis asks walking up besides me. She looks up and down the hallways to make a decision. She is at least 6 cm taller than me with heels on.

"I dont see why you cant choose yourself." said Add walking up to me. He bends over so our faces are at the same height. I can tell he wants trouble.

"Left." Elesis says in a quick manner, but me and Add dont break eye contact. We hold the stare for a few seconds before I get bored of examining Add's 'Beautiful' face.

"I was offering for you to have the opportunity to choose where you wanted to go, but you just had to be a massive asshole didnt you?" I say with a turn in my emotionless manner.

As I start making my way down the hallway when I decide add fuel to the fire. "Oh, by the way," I say looking over my shoulder. "your breath smells like dick"  
 _HAHAHhaha!_

Elsword, Elesis and Chung all break out in laughter at the look on Add's face. It was first red from anger then red from embarrassment. "F-FUCK YOU!" he yells trying to keep his dignity, but I've won this round. I turn my back and start walking again as the group catches up with me. I can feel a small grin form on my lips.

Wait….  
A grin, that's almost a SMILE?! Maybe I dont hate these people.

We walk around the field and basketball court areas until its time for lunch.  
"Most people sit out on the field or in the classroom." I say retrieving my lunch from my bag. "You can basically have lunch anywhere as long as you clean up."

"I'm gonna have lunch with the ladies." Elsword says stroking his bottom lip with his thumb.

"I think I might join you." Add says with his mischievous chuckle. Both boys leave the classroom and head down the halls.

"I'm gonna go check out the basketball courts." Elesis says putting on her sunglasses and gliding out the door. The classroom is silent, excluding the 5 girls chatting in the back of the room.

I go to make my way out of the classroom when I hear a, "W-wait!" I turn around and see Chung. He is standing awkwardly with his lunch bag in his hands and blushies on his face. "um," he says looking at the floor. "c-can I eat with you?" he asks his voice getting quieter as the words leave his mouth.

I look at the awkward boy holding his lunch and I feel his pain. Having no one you know, at a new school, can cause some serious shyness. "Sure," I say turning towards the door. Chung catches up to me as I walk down the hallway.

We walk in silence till we turn down the Club Hallway. On either side of the room a door with words like, Chess, or Fashion scribbled on them. Some rooms you could hear conversations coming from but in other situations there was nothing but silence.  
"Where are we going?" Chung asks as he glances through the small deformed windows on the doors.

"Robotics." I say stopping at the door labeled _Robots are here_. I open the club room door to the familiar setting. Armors and robotic platings layer the walls, bolts and gears are shoved into boxes and scattered on tables. Robot outlines are scattered around the room. My current project, Moby and Remy, are sitting in the box labeled _Nasods_ near the window that looks out over the gardening clubs territory.

"Do you eat here normally?" Chung asks glancing around the room. He actually looks kinda interested.

"Yeah." I say finding a stool for Chung. I set it up in my usual working station next mine and pull my box over.

"You can sit here, If you want." I say motioning to the stool. He immediately sits down next to me and opens his lunch. Its filled with croquettes, tamagoyaki, fried pork and panda onigiri. It's much prettier than my boring lunch. All I have is Onigiri with Umeboshi.

I pull over my box labeled _Nasods_ and take out the white frame of what is going to be Remy.  
"Whats that?" Chung asks popping a croquette in his mouth.

I glance at the girly boy who looks to be taking a serious interest in my creations, and decide… He's not that bad. "This is going to be Remy, a machine with a consciousness." I say as the eyes on the girly boy widen.

"Really!?" he exclaims, almost falling off of his stool. "Thats awesome! Is the black one going to have a consciousness too?"

"Yeah." I say feeling blushies form on my cheeks. "Thats Moby." I take out the main circuit board and start applying wires. Chung watches me intensely as I work and eat.

"Thank you." Chung says out of the blue as he hands me a piece of fried pork.

I look at the pork and then Chung. I am so confused right now. "Thank you for what?" I ask setting down my hot gun.

"I was unsure about coming here, but I had no where else to go. And I could hang out with the El gang but I dont feel like I belong with them, so thank you for letting me eat with you, and showing me your inventions." Chung smiles at me and motions to the pork again.

I feel tears build up in my eyes. No one has said thank you to me for something so little. I put my hands over my eyes and release the tears into my palms. I shouldnt cry over something so little.

Chung panics and stands up. "I-I'm sorry. I didnt mean to make you cry."

"N-no" I say looking up to him. "Its fine, I just…." I put my head in my hands and cry again, this time in wales. I let out all of my emotions, and even some hormone tears I didnt even know I had.

"Um," Chung, obviously not knowing what to do stands in dismay as I cry. After all I ambushed him with emotions he didnt even think I had.

The club door is opened quickly with a "What's going on in here?" I look up with my red puffy eyes to see standing in the doorway. Great, just what I want. A teacher to come in and see me vulnerable. He first had a look of anger, than an unreadable look passed over his face.

He rushes over to me and cups my face in his hands, looking deep into my eyes. "What'd you want?" I ask with a sniffle. His warm big hands cup my face, causing warm butterflies to form in my stomach and dry my tears. His eyes are a yellow like mine. But darker and with more loss.

A small grin crosses his face as he examines me. "It is you." he whispers.

What? What does he mean? And why is he still holding my face?

"Um," I fidget as his dead stare magnifies. My tears are long gone and I can tell Chung is just as baffled by his actions as I am. " ? Are you ok?" snaps back into reality and lets go of my face. "You dont remember me, do you?" he asks putting his hands in his pockets.

Now that I look at him. He was extremely attractive. With the way his crow black hair shagged down around his golden pearl eyes, and the way his tall figure looked down at you without judgment or prejudice. Even the scars that cut into his left eyebrow and right jaw line, although intimidating, showed he meant no harm. I looked over his frame, his white collar shirt was held loosely on his body but you could tell he had MAJOR muscles. I continue to scan him, not noticing that I was making things weirder than they already were.

"Eve." says as he waves a hand in front of my face. "You're looking at me like I'm an alien."

It takes a minute to register what's happening before, "I'm not staring." I say immediately. Way to make it obvious that you were staring. I feel my face get hot and I start to blackout a little. "Go away no one likes you, Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy? Huh? Huh? You wanna go? YOU WANNA GO?!" I stop speaking and breath. I feel my rush of emotions clear as I process what I just said. I just freaked out on a teacher, and for no reason! I take deep breaths as I look around the room. Chung is looking at me with a worried look, and I dont even dare to look at .

"I'm sorry." I say severely embarrassed for everything I said. "I'm so sorry." I repeat. "I-I shouldn't have freaked like that." I look at the floor and stand in silence as I wait to be judged. I must admit that I was surprised to feel his hand on my head, gently rubbing with forgiveness.

"For an Ice Queen you sure have a lot of emotions." He smiles at me gently as he removes his hand, depriving me of an all consuming warmth.

"N-no!" I say crossing my arms. "Its just a bad time. That's all." I can feel my face is hot and 's looks are not making it any better.

We stand in silence as I gather my thoughts. It's only then that I realize, "Huh? Where's Chung?"  
Mr. Raven, realizing that one of his students are missing, glances around the room. Chungs lunch is still here, but no Chung. I walk to the doorway and pop my head into the hallway. I scan up and down but no Chung. Suddenly we hear the sound of the club hallway doors opening followed by girly laughter.

"Don't worry we'll find him." One of the girls say as she carries a giant butterfly net. I can hear the voices coming closer when a hand covers my mouth and pulls me back into the classroom closing the door quick; sliding down for cover.

"Wha-" I go to object but Mr. Raven covers my mouth again, this time pulling me to his chest as he leans against the door.

"Shhhhh-" Mr. Raven motions putting a single finger to his lips. The voices grow so loud I'm pretty sure they're right outside the door.

"Are you sure you saw come this way?" One of the girls asks. Her voice sounded very familiar, like I hear it all the time.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Another girl snaps back. "I definitely saw him come into the clubroom area."

"Well that could mean anything." Yet another girl says with a sigh.

I look up at . A look of annoyance and worry sits on his face as he waits to be found by the screaming fan girls. It takes me a minute but I realize that we are in an extremely scandalous position. My hands are secured on Mr. Ravens shoulders as I straddle one of his legs, both of our shirts are slightly unbuttoned because of the heat, allowing me to see the beginnings of his beautifully toned chest. His hair is ruffled in the back from having slid down the door, making him to look younger and more attractive, he smells like cologne. And not to mention we are so close together I can feel his breath on my face. He looks at me and gives me an 'I'm sorry' grin.

I get a warm fluttering in my stomach as we hold eye contact. What is this?

We hear some of the girls trying to open clubrooms. "Maybe he came to check a club or something." A girl says as the sounds of jiggling doors grow louder. A feeling of panic rises between me and Mr. Raven, It's too late to click the clubroom deadbolt without the girls hearing so Mr. Raven grabs the doorknob and pushes his weight onto the door as much as he can. He puts his hand on my lower back, as if for support and grabs hard. We cant be caught now. Even if we are hiding just so Mr. Raven doesn't have to talk to girls, but if they saw the position we were in everyone would get in trouble.

Wanting to help I push my body onto Mr. Ravens, as if to help push on the door. Whether it be from tension of some other power, we held onto each other tight, as if out lives depended on it.

"Ugh. Where is he?" We hear a girl complain outside the door. Mr. Raven holds the doorknob tight as the girl tries to jiggle the door open. My heartbeat is pounding through me ears and most likely Mr. Ravens as well. When the girl fails at opening the door she returns to the other girls. "He isn't here." The girl says. Me and Mr. Raven listen with our ears too the door.

"Great," The other girls says. "We just wasted all this time."

"Maybe he's….." the sound of talking girls eventually fades and disappears behind the closing of a metal door.  
Mr. Raven and I collapse onto each other, all of the tension releasing from our bodies. "That was close." Mr. Raven says looking down at me. Since I was already looking up at him our faces were very close. We make eye contact as heat rises in my face. He is still holding me.

Mr. Raven stares at me intensely as I stare back. I know this feeling. It's the same as the feeling I would get when I was younger, when my friend would visit.

"Um…." I 'um' trying to make sense of the situation.

I see a look of shock and realization pass over Mr. Ravens face as he too, realizes the position we're in.

"Sorry." He smiles as he gets up, pulling me up with him. He stands me up and dusts off my shoulders, running his fingers through my hair. "Thanks for helping me take cover."

Blushing I say, "It's nothing." Followed by Mr. Ravens hand rubbing my head.

I look to him. He smiles and turns to the clubroom door. "Thanks again." With that, he opens the door and closes it, disappearing into the real world.

I stand there with a red face. Unfair. So unfair.

* * *

 **Please review. Even if you dont like it, review.**


End file.
